KHSC
by sunako-chan
Summary: Pairings: SasuHina DeiHina, Inspired by Shippuuden latest ending theme song... DISCONTINUED. I'm so sorry. I've got a new story though.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahem… Introduction…**

(A/N): Yay! Second fic… I am now officially hearting the SasuHina pairing! Ahhh!!!XD Just recently realized that they too, looked cute together… (Hmm… They look cute together but they weren't meant to be together! I'll still stick with DeiHina…X)) Nyahahahahahahahaha… lol... peace… wooT

For this story, still OCs from Naruto, but different setting, environment and plot. I mean, it's totally different dude… (So if you want a fic with the same Naruto plot, go read my other story…)

Era covered- Modern world (Yay!! Ipods!)  
Setting: Konoha High school and Colleges (guessed it right, they play students' roles here…)  
Team 7, 8, and 10 members are all third year high school students.  
Team 9 members—fourth year high school students.  
Akatsuki members (Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Pain only—I may add other Am's later on though… dunno)—3rd year college students. (Too old? Well yeah, I wanna retain their original characteristics…)  
-Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru-classmates  
-Sakura, Naruto, Ino and Chouji-classmates  
-Sasori and Deidara both taking art courses… (Well duh…)  
-Pain and Itachi both taking ECE (Electronic engineering) courses… Hmm… Dunno why but it fits both of them perfectly… (Eheh Kisame won't be Itachi's partner here coz I can't imagine a normal school having a fish-faced student studying inside… I mean… blue skin dudes! XO…) Peace, I love Kisame…  
Umm ok, other important details… Hinata's a new student, Neji's still her cousin, her only friend inside the campus is Tenten… coz they're neighbors… And yeah well team nine's friends here. So Neji's friends are Hinata's friends too. Grrr Long intro… Darn.

Warning: grammar may suck

Nyway, here's chappy 1…

**Chapter 1: Konoha HSC First day today**

RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!

The sound of the alarm clock immediately woke Hinata up. This'll be her first day in her new school today. She left her previous, all-girls exclusive school because of a peer-parent conflict. She admitted she misses her best buds there, but she just found out that her new school is where her long time pre-school crush Naruto's studying anyway, so a part of her was secretly excited.

_Hmm… Skirt, shirt, socks, shoes, bag, books… All in. I'm set to go! _

"Hinata! Time to go!" The voice of Hiashi coming from outside the house echoed all over.

"Hai! I'm coming!" replied Hinata, as she rushed towards the door.

Outside, a black car was all set to go. She went inside and greeted her cousin cheerfully.

Neji's from a different side of the Hyuuga family. Their family lives next to Hinata's family's house. But his uncle, Hiashi invited him to go with them on the way to school; since Hinata will be studying in the same school as he is, starting today. Hiashi's got work to go to during the afternoon though; so during dismissal, Neji and Hinata needs to commute together back home.

"Good morning to you too, Hinata…" Neji greeted back. His cousin flashed back a smile.

"You nervous?"

"K… Kinda…" Hinata replied. She was kinda relived her cousin asked.

"Don't worry, 3rd year students and 4th year students almost always have the same schedule on. You can just eat with me, Lee and Tenten during lunch hours."

"R… Right… Thanks…"

"Don't be so nervous. You'll carry on…"

"…" Hinata didn't reply. But she nodded. _I wonder… if Naruto-kun's still the same… It's been 8 years now…_ _Can he still remember me?_ She thought, while staring above the clouds on their way to school. Pre-school days… They weren't that close, but they used to be seatmates almost all the time. Since Naruto needs tutoring a lot; he was always paired up by their teacher with someone who can understand quite a bit well.

"See you later!" Hinata waved goodbye to her father.

As the two Hyuugas walked inside the campus, Tenten's voice and Lee's voice instantly welcomed the both of them.

"Neji!!! Hinata!!!" Tenten shouted. Lee followed.

"Tenten… Lee…" Neji smiled calmly.

"Welcome to HSC Hinata!" Lee greeted warmly. The newly transferred student shyly bowed.

"Th… Thanks…"

"School bell's gonna ring soon… You two are late… Hinata, I'll lead you to your new classroom… Come with me, ok? Lee, you can show Neji our classroom…" Tenten suddenly interrupted.

"Wait—the three of us are classmates?" Neji asked. His two peers nodded. Afterwards, the four separated.

Three tall buildings were seen. Hinata felt like an alien. She was completely new to the environment. The two girls soon reached the 3rd floor of the first building. Previously on the way, Tenten explained that the other two buildings were the college students' departments. A large school gym was placed beside it, but it was just a short walk from the high school department; since the cafeteria's also included inside it.

"3B… Second classroom on the left… Good luck then! I'll see you later… Meet us up at the cafeteria…" Tenten explained. She soon left, and went upstairs towards her own classroom. Lee, Neji, and her classroom. 4th year students get to have the fourth floor… 3rd years? Third floor.

"See you… Tenten…" Hinata nervously replied. She slowly walked toward her new classroom, not knowing what awaits her inside.

(A/N): End of chapter! Short chappy…. Hehehe… Reviews please…XD

Next chapter: Chapter 2: Childhood friends reunite


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Childhood friends reunite**

_I hope Naruto-kun's my classmate…_ Hinata hoped as she slowly walked through the hall and finally into her new classroom.

It seemed noisy from the outside, but when she took her first step inside, the room became silent.

"She's the new student! I think…" A boy wearing a white cap whispered. But Hinata heard him. She expected everyone to be in their proper seats but majority haven't. Class isn't starting yet, and no teacher can be found.

_That's why they're noisy…_ The new student assumed.

Every chair in sight has been filled up with bags except for the last one on the left corner of the room. That's where she decided to sit. Everyone inside the classroom seems to know each other for a long time now, coz every person had someone to talk to.

_I feel out of place… It seems like everyone's staring at me! Ugh… Someone please take me out of this place…_ Hinata prayed. This is the worst first day of class she ever had as far as she can remember. She watched every face of every student inside the classroom, but it seems like nobody looks familiar.

At least, that's what she thought.

"Poor Naruto and Chouji… they got separated from the group… Their section's 3C right?" Blurted out by a guy who had brown-colored hair. Along with him were two other guys who had black hairs. But the leading one has his tied up.

As the punk-looking students went inside the classroom, everyone hushed for the second time around. Hinata didn't notice them though, cause she was busy reading her pocket book. But her ears twitched the instant she heard the word 'Naruto' mentioned recently by one of them. She looked up to see what could have happened, because the room was suddenly filled w/ silence.

"Yeah… But that's better. Least we weren't separated individually." The guy who has his hair tied up finally answered.

_No way! Is that… _Hinata's eyes widened as she instantly recognized the three. But when she noticed the guy who had black shades look towards her direction, she immediately covered her face using the pocket book she was recently reading.

"Psst… Kiba, guess who's the new student…" The guy who had black shades on whispered.

"Wh… What? Where?" The guy who has a brown-colored hair instantly asked.

"Last seat, left corner of the room." The guy who has his hair tied up answered.

_Shikamaru noticed it too eh…_

"The girl?"

"Yeah."

"Can't see her face… "

"She's covering it w/ a book."

"That's just like her."

"Unfair! How'd you two knew?"

"She looked here a while ago."

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't notice."

"She was our classmate in pre-school right?"

"Yeah. She, Kiba and I used to eat lunch together."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"For real? No way?? I'll go see…"

So then the three approached the 'pretending to be reading' Hyuuga.

_No way… They're coming…_ Hinata noticed. She held the book much much closer to her face.

"AHEM!" The brown haired student coughed intentionally.

"Tss… How obvious." The guy who has his hair tied up chuckled.

_Eek…. Just, don't look… Don't look. _Hinata sensed the three standing before her. She didn't want to remove the book that covered her face coz she was too embarrassed to face her former classmates after almost 10 years.

"You don't have to hide your face. We know who you are."

_Ack!!!! That's Shino alright… _

"A… Ano…" No way out. She got caught. She slowly put down the book that covered her face. The three stared at her in anticipation.

"NO WAY! IT'S YOU!!! HINATA!!!! Your hair!!! It grew so long!" The brown haired guy yelled in an instant. Everyone in the room was startled.

"K… K… Kiba…" The Hyuuga stuttered in embarrassment.

"Hmm… Much different from the Hinata I used to know back at pre-school… It's been 10 years right?" The guy who had a pony interrupted.

"Sh… Shikamaru…"

"And as usual, you hid your face like an idiot. Still the shy Hinata we used to know." The guy who had black shades added.

"Sh… Shino…"

"Welcome to the craziest school in the universe. Why'd you transfer here anyway?" Kiba continued.

"I... It's a long stor—" Hinata answered. But the ring of the bell cut her off.

"Ugh… Start of classes" Shikamaru complained. The two nodded.

"Let's talk later…" Shino added as they left the Hyuuga and returned to their proper seats.

"Still crushing on Naruto?" Kiba teased before he left.

"Wh—What?" Hinata instantly blushed. The brown haired student chuckled as he walked away. _I—I can't believe Kiba-kun can still remember… I'm doomed…_

Seconds later, the teacher entered the classroom. Students returned to their proper seats right away.

"I can't believe you know those guys…" A red headed girl seated beside the Hyuuga whispered.

"Wh… What?" Hinata was startled, surprised that someone actually talked to her.

"You're a new student so you don't know… But those three who talked to you a while ago were popular in this school because of their bad-ass attitude." The girl continued.

"R… Really?" The Hyuuga asked in disbelief. She knew those three including Naruto and Chouji were noisy as ever even during their pre-school years. But the way the red-headed girl portrayed it, it seemed that the five got worst.

"Yeah. So you shouldn't talk to them."

"B… But..." Hinata protested. She wanted to tell her that maybe they were just misunderstood. _So that's why everyone turned quiet the moment they entered the classroom. _

"CLASS ATTENDANCE!" The loud voice of the teacher cut off the two girls' conversation.

"Aburame Shino…"

"Present…"

"…." (Another name of a student… too lazy to invent one… XP)

"Present!"

"…"

"Present!"

"Hyuuga Hinata! –New student…" When it was Hinata's turn, everyone turned back to look at her.

"P… P… Present…" she stuttered. It was very disturbing to be look at as if you're an alien invading their planet.

"…"

"Present!"

"…"

"Present!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

… No one answered.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Sir, I think he's still on vacation…" A boy who had yellow highlights answered instead.

"When'll he return?"

"Dunno"

"You're a friend of his and you don't even know?"

"He's not saying anything… How should I know?"

"Ugh… Move along…" The teacher continued. Whispers followed.

"I hope Sasuke comes back soon!"

"Yeah! I wanna see him again!"

"Me too!"

"Me three! It's my first time to be his classmate… I'm like, so excited!"

"You said it!!!"

"Omg he's so handsome!"

"He's such a heartthrob!"

"Him an Itachi are sooo dreamy!!!!!"

"You bet girl!"

"Heeheehee!!!" A group of girls seated in front squealed quietly. Hinata raised an eyebrow. _Wonder who this Sasuke is…_

(A/N): End of chapter… Reviews people!

The dialogues I invented about Sasuke and those squealing girls made me laugh so hard! Nyahahaha!!! XD

Next chapter: Chapter 3: Hinata meets Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hinata meets Naruto**

(A/N): I simply enjoy writing this fic. So I'll continue updating.

"Alright… Break time…" The teacher announced after the bell rang. Students immediately stood up and rushed towards the canteen after the teacher waved goodbye.

"Hinata! You should come with us… I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang." Kiba invited as the Hyuuga busily arranged the things inside her bag.

"You'll just tease me again." The new student replied. She knew her former friend just wants her to meet her long-time crush.

"No, seriously… Don't you want to meet your former pre-school friends?"

"It's… fine… I need to meet up with Tenten soon…" Hinata continued to refuse. Another reason she didn't want to go is because she knew how awkward it would look like if she's seen together with a group of boys inside the campus. She, Kiba and Shino used to eat together during pre-school times, but that was 10 years ago. If she would be seen with them today, who knows what people would think of her.

"Oh come on, just for five minutes…"

"N… No…"

"Come on"

"I'm sorry Kiba… I really can't…"

"Where will you meet Tenten anyway??" Shino suddenly interrupted.

"C… C… Cafeteria…" Hinata stuttered. Knowing Shino, he's definitely up to something.

"Great. We're headed there, too…" Shikamaru added.

"B…But…"

"Let's go then." Shino continued.

_Ugh… Why do I always lose?_ Hinata thought as the four left the classroom. It was like that all the time, even in their tiniest arguments when they were just kids. Shino's reasoning always beat her off.

Hinata walked slower than the rest of them, as they quietly pass through the hall. Almost everyone's eating lunch at the cafeteria by this time, so thank goodness there were just a few numbers of people who actually noticed her; walking together with the well-known naughtiest group.

"We'll meet Chouji and Naruto inside their classrooms right?" Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Yep… 3C…" Kiba replied. He looked back and grinned at the following Hyuuga. Hinata ignored him. But deep inside, a part of her felt secretly excited. _I'm gonna see Naruto-kun soon…_ This thought made her seriously blush.

"Here's 3C…" Kiba, who was leading the way, suddenly stopped.

"Let's go inside" Shikamaru suggested. Shino nodded.

"I think… I'll be staying here… Outside…" Hinata interrupted.

"How will you meet them if you stay outside? Baka…" Kiba replied.

"B… But…"

"Oh come on…" Her former friend insisted. In the end, Shikamaru and Kiba were forced to drag Hinata inside.

"YOU GUYS!" A blonde student instantly shouted. A chubby brown-haired pupil followed.

"Oi! Naruto, Chouji… How's vacation?" Shikamaru greeted.

"As usual, Chouji gained weight." Kiba answered.

"Heh…. So, Is Sasuke in your class?" The chubby student immediately asked.

"Yeah?! Is he? Is he?" Naruto added. _Grr… That rival of mine…_ An evil thought followed. The two were rivals ever since 4th grade. Sasuke's a new student back then, and he was all everyone had noticed. There's just an unexplainable negative clash of chemistry between them. Although it kinda subsided as they enter High School, the two still considered themselves rivals.

"Yup. But he's not here yet… still on vacation." Shino was the one who answered.

"Heh… Good thing Sakura and Ino weren't your classmates. They'd be squealing their lungs out if they get to be in the same class as that Uchiha again…" Chouji continued. Naruto nodded.

"You've got a point. But er… speaking of those two, are they in the cafeteria already?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"Yeah. They left minutes ago… Why?" The blonde student answered.

"Well, we just want you four to meet a former pre-school classmate." Shino then interrupted.

"What??? Really-ttebayo???"

"Yap. She's the only new student in our batch… And she's our classmate." Shikamaru added.

"Oh??? Where???" Chouji asked. The three 3B students then moved to the side to reveal the hiding Hyuuga behind them.

It took a moment for the two 3C students to recognize Hinata; who hid her face using her both hands.

"Is that…?" Chouji unsurely asked.

"Baka! Why are you hiding your face??? Ugh… That's why Naruto and Chouji can't recognize you…" Kiba suddenly yelled.

"Ack! No… Kiba…" She tried to struggle, but it was useless.

Hinata who stood there, nervously; was forced to remove the hands she's using to cover her blushing face.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as soon as he saw the Hyuuga's face.

"Oh yeah! It's Hinata!" Chouji added.

"No way… He…" The blushing student couldn't open her eyes in disbelief. _Naruto-kun… remembered me???_ The thought secretly flattered her.

But then…

"GAH!" A squeal was heard the instant she opened her eyes. The closeness of Naruto's face against her own blushing face surprised her. She was about to faint. But the thought that there are 5 boys inside the room, prevented it. Instead, she rushed towards the door, ran out of the classroom, disappearing out of their sights, and down the stairs, towards the cafeteria.

"Wha… What just happened?" Chouji broke the sudden silence. Everyone was surprised with what just happened. Seconds later, Shikamaru and Kiba couldn't hold it anymore, so they suddenly burst out; laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha!!! That's just like her!!!!!" Kiba laughed out loud.

"Ahahahahah! The expression on her face was seriously priceless!" Shikamaru continued.

Naruto and Chouji looked at each other in confusion.

"I… Don't get it-ttebayo…"

"Hahaha!! Ahahahahaahaha!!!!" Kiba and Shikamaru's laughs continued.

"Hinata covered her face because she was too shy to face both of you. Naruto crept closer to take a good look at her face, but she didn't expect it, so when Kiba removed her hands, and when she opened her eyes, your face, Naruto, surprised her." Shino explained.

"…SO…?" The blonde student still didn't get it.

"Hehehehe… It's nothing Naruto… Just… Forget about it." Kiba interrupted. Shikamaru still giggled. Of course, Naruto wouldn't get it… He still didn't know Hinata has a huge crush on him.

"Anyway, let's go to the cafeteria already… We've got 40 minutes left to eat!" Chouji then suggested. The four agreed and they immediately left the classroom; out of the building, and into the canteen.

"H… Hinata??? Where have you been?" Tenten asked as she noticed the rushing Hyuuga towards her.

"S… Sorry… I—was…" Hinata tried to catch her breath as she let herself calm down and sit beside her senior friend.

"Your face is all red! Woah! What happened?"

"gasp… gasp… It's… a long story…"

"Haha! It's okay…you can tell me…"

"Whe… Where are Neji and Lee?"

"Still falling in line… Ordering lunch…"

"gasp… O.. Okay…"

"How bout you? Won't you eat?" Tenten asked, but Hinata shook her head, still traumatized with what just happened, she lost her appetite.

"Tenten… gasp…Please don't mention anything to anyone about everything that I'm going to tell you right now, ok?"

"Promise" Tenten replied.

The Hyuuga decided to just tell her friend everything that had happened; just a few minutes ago, instead of eating. This relieved her, even for just a bit.

(A/N): End of chapter… Reviews please… XO

Next chapter: Chapter 4: Sasuke comes back from vacation


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sasuke comes back from vacation**

(A/N): To all those who submitted their reviews: Proud-wii-tard, Kichou, Ziyi shadow, sora(you read tcb too right? I'm glad…XD) thanks so so so much!!! It's going to be a love triangle…XD… but I dunno if it's going to be deihina or sasuhina in the end…

3B Classroom

1:00 pm

"And when you add this to this… And subtract it to this…" The melancholic sound of the teacher's voice echoed all over the room. Yawns were simultaneously heard; Students' signs of boredom.

"Half of an hour has passed… I'm dying of boredom… 30 minutes to go… I can do this…" Kiba thought; covering his droopy face using the subject's thick reference book.

"4th day of class… Still no Sasuke… hmmm…" Another daydreaming student. It was Shikamaru; seated beside the window, staring peacefully at the slowly drifting clouds.

"…" Shino; another absent minded student; Part of his brain was listening. But the other part was sleeping.

"…" Hinata; probably the only student who tries her best to listen; But no good… her eyes feels heavy already.

Few minutes later…

Knock. Knock. Knock

At the middle of the class, a male student with black hair, black eyes, and white complexion suddenly interrupted. Even if the door was opened, he still knocked to show his politeness and respect. The teacher was startled. But the students inside the class weren't.

"Is that you?? Uchiha Sasuke?" The teacher recognized. Every sleepy head of every sleepy student inside the lifeless class were pulled back in reality in an instant.

Eyes widened. Jaws dropped. Female squeals followed.

"AHHHHH!!! IT'S SASUKE!!!" Almost every girl student inside the class wanted to stand up and glomp Sasuke right up. Except that the evil glare of their evil teacher forbids it.

_Oh brother. Oh man.  
Stupid squealing girls.  
Uchiha strikes again.  
I envy him.  
Oh my goodness… Squealing-tards…_  
Others murmured. The come back of Uchiha Sasuke brought excitement back to the class.

"Great timing Sasuke. We're all about to die in boredom here… You saved us…" Shikamaru whispered to his seatmate Kiba. The brown-haired student chuckled in reply.

"Now, now… Stop with all those screaming ladies… Sasuke, come in. You can just sit beside…" The teacher scanned across the room. Puppy looks on every girl's innocent-looking eyes hopes the teacher makes the Uchiha sit beside them. Of course, that wasn't possible coz every chair in sight has already been occupied. Every chair in sight except for one; the one placed at the back of the new student, Hyuuga Hinata.

"…There! Behind Hinata. She's a new student by the way… you'll be the only one seated at that row though… Is it okay with you?"

"Yeah. It's okay I guess…" The Uchiha coolly replied. _Hmm… A new student?_ He thought. But anyway, he didn't care.

The decision made by the teacher had the girls seated at the front rows stare evilly back at the innocent Hyuuga.

Hinata was too lost for words though. The squeals at the beginning were irritating, now the stares were even more irritating. Her first impression of Sasuke? Not good. There's just something in the cold look in his eyes that made her shiver. But anyway, the girls didn't seem to see him that way though. To them, Uchiha Sasuke's too cool. And his stare seems to melt everyone who sees it.

"Yeah! We're so lucky Hinata! Sasuke gets to sit close to us!!" The red headed girl seated beside her whispered. She's probably the only girl in the class whom Hinata got that close with. Every other person inside the classroom thinks the Hyuuga's weird. Sure, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru talks to her from time to time. But nonetheless, no one was interested at her that much. Most people like to be friends with talkative, funny, and active people. Hinata's the opposite. So socializing was difficult.

"I… It's not a big deal, actually…" she answered. The red-headed girl pouted.

"Well, you don't know Sasuke that much anyway… But just wait and see! You'll see why everyone likes him so much!!!"

"…" Hinata didn't reply. The way her seatmate reacted with the way she thought was simply unreasonable. _She's talking like she knows that Sasuke guy very much… But to me it seems like they only like him because of his looks and the way he acts cool… Sigh… The world's just too weird…_

10 minutes had passed after Sasuke's big come back. The students seated close to him hadn't spoken one word to him yet, namely Hinata and her red-headed seatmate. And the Uchiha did the same. He too, just stayed quiet at the back, not speaking even a single word.

Girls at the front row disturbed Hinata though. Their simultaneous gazes at the Uchiha seated at the back row were very disturbing. It's like every minute or so, someone would look back and check on him, then squeal quietly.

The bell signaling the school dismissals finally rang. Every student in every room rushed out in excitement. Now everyone knows the Uchiha brothers finally came back from their extended vacation. Of course, Ino and Sakura rushed towards Sasuke just as soon as they saw him. They used to be love rivals during elementary. But then again, High school seemed to play a big role in their maturity, coz now; they weren't the obsessive squealing fan girls they ought to be.

Naruto too, found out that Sasuke had returned when he and Chouji met up with the rest of the gang after dismissals. He didn't react much though, but it secretly pissed him off coz it'll now catch mostly of Sakura's attention. He liked her ever since elementary; but now that they're in high school, he admits that he still has feelings for her, but he kinda already accepted the fact that she will stay loyal to Sasuke, and there's no way he could change the way she feels about his rival. So he's kinda cool now. Uzumaki Naruto matured so much over the past years… no more immature jealousy, no more immature ranting. The way people see their group though, it's as if they were still the same student who used to cut classes and bully innocent teachers during elementary years. They wanted everyone to know that they matured now; that they're more responsible now. But it's been their 3rd year in High school now, and still, nothing has changed. Everyone still sees their group that way, the bad way. If they let themselves get affected though; it wouldn't do anything good to them. They don't get much detentions now; a sign of improvement and change. They're happy with the ways things are going. But just as they say; first impressions lasts. And how everybody sees them, will always be the way they will be; to them.

(A/N): End of chapter.  
Woah. A short chapter??? That was unexpected…  
Anyway, more reviews please. And I'm sorry if the story progresses slowly. I like it that way. (It's called…. Kishi's way)…Next chapter: Chapter 5: Sasori, Deidara, and the school clubs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sasori, Deidara, and the school clubs**

(A/N): obssessed with updating. i love writing this fic.

The Uchiha brothers are well-known inside the campus because of their good-looks and talents. But then two Arts major college students are also famed inside the KHSC campus because of their original creations and artistic styles, Deidara and Sasori are two of the highest ranked, popular, mostly praised students in the Arts college department. The two of them graduated KHSC High School together, and have been best buds ever since 1st year; due to their similar interests, though not always compatible with each other. During their High school sophomore year though. Deidara the clay molding artist found himself a new rival. It was the new student that year, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi didn't seem to be interested in arts… but the way he didn't care simply irritated Deidara. This went on for years, up until now, that they're already 3rd year college students.

A week slowly passed since the first day of classes. Hyuuga Hinata seemed to cope up with the old students already, but as usual; her shy attitude didn't help her get to know each of them that much, and yet, still, there's no one in the class she got that close with except her used to be pre-school classmates, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

The following week…

Monday: Lunch time: Cafeteria 

"Hinata, club signings will be up tomorrow… have you decided what club to join in already?" Tenten asked. Hyuuga Hinata, as usual, eats lunch with her fourth year friends; Lee, Neji and Tenten.

"Hmm… Not yet… I'm not sure on what club to join yet… If possible, I would like to join in a club where I would be really interested at and that where I would enjoy the most… but… I'm still confused…"

"Well, what kind of things do you enjoy doing the most anyway? Is there a particular subject you're interested at?" Lee suggested. Hinata just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"I remember back then when you were still studying at that all-girls school… We had a family reunion and there you mentioned your sudden interest in taking pictures right??? But well, the photography club was full already, that's why you didn't have the chance to show off your talent… That was such a waste…" Neji blurted out. Lee and Tenten's eyes widened, but his cousin just blushed.

"That's so cool Hinata! We have a photography club here in KHSC! You like taking pictures eh? You'll fit right in there!" The excited female senior ecstatically exclaimed. Neji nodded.

"Yeah, I agree… But Tenten isn't the photography club recently merged with arts club???" Lee suddenly interrupted.

"Oh yeah… I forgot…"

"Wait, but isn't the arts club a strict 'all college students only' club?" Neji asked.

"That's what I also knew. Well then I guess that'll make the Photography and Arts club the only mixed high school and college students' members club." Tenten answered, the two nodded.

"Woah! So Deidara and Sasori fan girls from the High school department will surely join that club even if they're not interested in Photography and arts!!!" Lee suddenly squealed.

"Haha… That's a high probability!" Tenten laughed.

"But if that happens, the moderators will have a screening process before students can join the club then." Neji blurted. His two friends stared at him in confusion.

"Oh! right!!! Neji! You used to be a photography club member back during first year right? Hmm... That's why you knew all of this…" Lee asked.

"Oh yeah… I forgot… But even back then photography club and arts club used to go out together as a whole group, right? Because PC had only… 12 members, I think… Well then I guess this year they finally decided to merge the two clubs." Tenten added.

"That's cool. And the screening part would be much cooler." Lee continued.

"Then no problems Hinata! You can pass the screening test easily! I'm sure of that!"

"B… But Tenten…" the Hyuuga was still confused, but secretly excited._ I've always wanted to take pictures… But I guess if there're no other clubs I'm interested in, I might as well give it a try…_

The following day…

"Oh my gosh! I've heard Sasuke's joining the table tennis club!"

"Really? Wow! Then I might as well join that club!"

"Me too!"

"Sign ups will be this afternoon right?"

"Yeah. After lunch time…"

"Cool!"

Hinata heard a group of girls along the corridors talking about the coming club sign-ups. Last night, she already decided than she'll join the Photography and Arts club. But not because Tenten forced her to join or insisted her, but because of her own free will. Sad to say, neither of her senior friends nor her former pre-school-junior friends would be joining the said club. So she's on her own.

That afternoon…

RIIIINNNGGG!

_Tenten said Photography and arts club's sign ups are located at the college department. What a pain… That's a long walk from here! Sigh…._ Hinata thought as she slowly walked down the stairs. She noticed a lot of high school students rush towards the college building too. She suddenly remembered the previous conversation her 4th year friends had. _Who… Who were those guys again? Deidara and… Sasori??? Sigh. I guess that's why a lot of H.S. fan girls will sign up for the PAAC today… They… just want to be in the same club as their crushes… sigh… how unreasonable…_

Hinata finally spotted the room where the Photography and Arts club signups are held. She quietly walked inside and immediately noticed the large crowd that gathered at the center of the room. She made her way through the crowd and reached for the paper where students should write their name to formally sign up. To her surprise, there's only one spot left to write one name down.

The once photography club where almost nobody signed up were suddenly filled up after it merged with the Arts club. Luckily, her name written at the last no. in the form managed to squeeze its way in. She instantly sighed in relief.

She knew there was still a screening test to go through, but she kinda felt confident in that part since from what she read at the PAAC sign ups announcements yesterday, they will only require one artwork you have done or one picture you have personally taken, to be based whether you will be accepted in the club or not.

The instant she finished signing herself up, she immediately submitted the photo of a cherry blossom, taken personally by her to the moderators for the requirements of the screening test.

Tomorrow, the results of the test will be posted at the bulletin board located inside the cafeteria. That's how they will know if they're going to be a PAAC member or not.

_Good luck Hinata…_ She whispered to herself before she finally left the college department/building.

(A/N): more reviews... pwease?

Next chapter: Chapter 6: The club results


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The club results**

(A/N): I'm inspired. Thanks for all the reviews…XD

Wednesday:

Inside the cafeteria:

"Hinata! Let's go!" Tenten hurried as she dragged the Hyuuga towards the cafeteria's announcement board. As soon as the lunch bell rang, students from the high school department who signed up for the Photography and arts club immediately rushed towards the canteen board to see if they passed the screen test or not. A large crowd of fan girls were instantly gathered but also dissolved in an instant. A number of people cheered but majority frowned. That means a little number of students passed, but sadly, majority failed.

Hinata's heart pounded so hard as she followed Tenten towards the PAAC screening test results. She's not sure if she'll cheer or frown afterwards.

"Congratulations to those who passed! You are now official members of the newly merged Photography and Arts club!!!" A black haired female senior student who was wearing black thick-rimmed glasses loudly, but cheerfully congratulated every student who looks at the bulletin board and finds out that they passed the screening exams.

"Hyuuga Hinata??" She then turned towards Hinata and Tenten, (her fellow senior batch mate) who were currently busy looking at the PAAC test results.

"P… Pardon??" Hinata asked, startled, when the senior suddenly pulled her away from the board.

"Hey! What do you want???... Karin?!" Tenten instantly blurted out. She followed her junior friend, also startled.

"Relax, Tenten…" Karin replied. Although the two seniors weren't enemies, they still weren't close to each other.

"Hyuuga Hinata..? That's you right? I saw you back at the college department, signing up. I remembered… you were the last one to write your name in the form right?"

"…"

"That picture of a cherry blossom, the one you submitted for the screening test, I like it."

"…" Hinata still didn't reply, but she blushed, kinda flattered.

"Well, I just want to tell you that you passed the PAAC screening test. You are now an official member of the Photography and Arts club. Congratulations. First club meeting starts next week, Thursday. I'm looking forward to it."

"…" Hinata was speechless. She felt her jaw drop.

"SERIOUSLY?! Hinata! That's good news!" Tenten cheered as she shook her startled junior friend.

"A..Ah… That's great Tenten, Ai… please stop." The Hyuuga requested, the shaking made her dizzy.

"O…Oh, sorry! Heh. I'm just excited…" the senior apologized.

"… That's okay…" Hinata replied. Although she didn't rejoice that much, she too, was secretly excited.

"But wait a second—Karin are you sure about this?" Tented suddenly asked, making sure her female batch mate was telling the truth.

"Well if you don't trust me, go ahead and look for her name in the list." Karin replied, raising an eyebrow as she pointed her index finger towards the Canteen board, which, a while ago, they were looking at. The two left and immediately started looking for the name Hyuuga Hinata written at the PAAC new members' list.

"Oh! There it is!" Tenten pointed out. Hinata smiled.

"Heh… So that slut was telling the truth…"

"You… know her?" The junior finally asked.

"Sure. She's a batch mate of mine."

"Wh…Why does she know me?"

" Huh? Oh, well… as far as I know she's the president of the former Photography club. Why? Haven't you met her back when you were signing up??"

"I… see… Well, I didn't notice she was there…"

"Hah. That's cool! Because you know what, although Karin's well-known around the campus for being smart and all, some people still don't like her, and that includes me, coz she has this bossy attitude at times, and not only is she mean, but is also a big flirt. Gosh that girl's hitting on Uchiha Sasuke a lot!"

"…" Hinata didn't say anything. _He's popular; I'm not surprised almost everyone likes him, including other girls of other year levels. _

"Haha… You look funny! Sounds disgusting? Well yeah, that woman doesn't deserve Sasuke anyway."

"Wha... What? I didn't say that…"

"You still look funny. Anywa—"

"…"

"…"

"… What is it Tenten? Tenten???" Hinata worryingly asked, she saw her senior friend look so surprised.

"N… N…N… No w…way…" Tenten stuttered. A while ago, while they were having a conversation, suddenly, from one corner of her eye, she noticed it. She noticed the name Uchiha Sasuke listed at the PAAC new member's list.

"Why..? What? What is it?" Hinata stared at the list again. She tried to look at the direction Tenten was looking.

In an instant, for the second time around, she felt her jaw drop.

"Sasuke… Is on the list?!!"

"I know! How could that be?! I never knew he liked arts— or photography!"

"I… Don't know…"

"Ugh! That's why Karin seemed so happy a while ago…"

"I thought… Sasuke's joining the table tennis club…"

"Hahahaha! This'll be bad news for those Sasuke fan girls! How very unfortunate…"

"…" Hinata didn't reply. This'll also mean bad news for her. From what she knows, she'll be the only one from class 3B who'll be joining the Photography an Arts club._ No way…If Sasuke's in the club… Then that'll mean we're the only members from 3B class who'll be joining the club! Oh no… What will his fan girls think??? _Immediately, Hinata and Tenten left and informed Neji and Lee of the test results. Both cheered for Hinata, obviously. But the junior felt other wise. Lunch's over and the bell rang. It meant back to regular to classes once again.

The three waved goodbye to Hinata, leaving her as she walked towards her classroom, her heart pounding so hard. There was an uneasy feeling.

She can hear whispers all around the room. She knew they were talking about the PAAC test results. Sasuke's fan girls squealed quietly as they talked about how they suddenly want to leave the Table Tennis club and shift to Photography and Arts club. Hinata, who was seated quietly at her own chair, was suddenly joined in by Kiba. They talked about the test results, just as she had expected.

"hah. Ino and Sakura were both irritated just as our Sasuke fan girls was. That Sasuke… what a trickster. I guess now he'll be able to join a club where there'll be no fan girls squealing or flirting him."

"…" Hinata didn't reply.

"Of course, Karin's there right? I guess that'll be another pain in Sasuke's butt."

"…" Still no reply. But a giggle was heard.

"Those Sasuke fan girls surely envies you. Why'd that Sasuke suddenly joined PAAC anyway? All these years he stayed loyal to the Table tennis club… But I guess in the end, people grown old over some things and just want to try new things…"

"I… Guess so…" Hinata finally replied.

"Sasuke's got a talent in taking pictures too you know. He's not simply trying something new… He's just simply enhancing the skills he knew he had." Shikamaru, who notice the two's conversation, blurted out.

"Why'd you suddenly say that?" Kiba asked, confused.

"A friend told me."

"Who?"

"Someone who knew Paine a lot…"

"Oh… I see… Paine's Itachi's friend right?"

"Yup."

"Haha… Itachi… Spilling his little brother's secrets…"

"Heh. I know… Paine's such a friend too… Spilling his best friend's secrets…"

The conversation ended when the teacher finally entered the classroom. Everyone returned to their seats immediately, and as Sasuke returned to his seat, Hinata can't help but think about Kiba and Shikamaru's previous conversation.

_Sasuke… likes to take pictures..?? No way…"_

(A/N): End of chapter. If you don't know who Karin is, better read Naruto manga.  
Reviews please... Next chapter: Chapter 7: A new masterpiece


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A New Masterpiece**

(A/N): Been busy with photoshop… gawd I'm a noob! but I'm working on it…XO

Thursday:

At the campus field:

_What a pain in the butt, un! That professor knows we have three hours of lunch time… That's why he's making us to do this stupid project only during lunch time… This is so unfair, un! Why do art courses always have to deal with painting and such? Why can't it be focused on molding clays, err… sculpting, instead?_ Deidara who was alone; walking around the campus field; carrying a canvas and a painting kit, quietly grumbled. He wasn't bad in painting; in fact, he also did well in that field. He just doesn't simply enjoy doing it, he still prefers clay molding.

_Paint something related to nature… I guess that's where the trees play their part. _Deidara then stopped to look around, and started searching for a tree that'll fit perfectly as his model for his painting.

_Wonder how's Sasori's doing… _He thought; suddenly remembering his friend who voluntarily got left inside the cafeteria; busy writing down the new members of their newly joint club. They weren't able to look at the list yesterday, and they weren't able to know who the new members are because both were busy doing their projects. Sasori managed to finish his, but Deidara haven't. So the red-headed artist got left behind, while the blonde artist continued his own project.

After minutes of nonsense wandering… 

"Perfect!" At last, Deidara found the perfect model for his project. It was an average looking tree, but it looked beautiful with all the white blossoms it's blooming.

The wind blew. A small flower flew towards his direction; he caught it with his hand, the way it looked made him smile.

"The color of its center is purple, un… The flower's white petals and its purple interior complements perfectly… how artistic … I like this tree, and its flowers….…. a lot." he whispered, amazed.

The artist decided to sit and start painting, but for a moment, he sensed something not right.

"Tsss… There's a broken branch at this position, un… It ruins the image…" he hissed, looking at the sight in disdain

_Hmm… a little to the left maybe… _he adjusted himself and walked a little further; to the left, right, until he managed to find the perfect angle for the perfect image for his perfect project.

"Viewpoint's faultless. The angle here is perfect, un. This'll—"  
Now just when he thought he had seen well, turns out he had seen better.  
The admiration of the tree's stance was cut off, but with what?  
With a student he had never seen before, sleeping underneath the tree he admired.

_I've never seen her around the campus, un… Is she a new student?_ he assumed.

Deidara crept closer, but still keeping his distance. His eyes widened. For a second back there, he felt his lungs stop. He had seen a wonderful sight; a breath-taking sight. The way the girl lay beneath the tree; and the way her flowing indigo hair and white complexion matched its flowers, another artistic harmony.

_I wish I could see her eyes, un…_he whispered; it was all that's lacking. He stared at this stunning sight from a distance, wishing the student would soon wake up. Without even further thinking, he immediately pulled his paintbrush out, and started swiping it over his canvas.

Inside the classroom, 3B

"Psstt… Shikamaru! Thirty minutes have already passed since lunch time… Demo… Hinata's still not here…" Kiba whispered to his seatmate who was staring at the clouds instead of listening to the teacher.

"Maybe she's at the clinic… sleeping…"

"You think she's sick?"

"Dunno. Not really sure…"

"Tss… That Hinata… suddenly disappears even before dismissals…"

Back at Dei's

"Finally… I'm done…" The artist admired his marvelous artwork. On a canvas was a perfectly painted white flower-blossoming tree with a little girl sleeping beneath it. The colors purple, white, and indigo played all around it. He couldn't believe he created such a masterpiece. It took twenty minutes for him to finish, but surprisingly, the unknown female sleeping student, still, hasn't awaken.

_This is odd, un… College students are suppose to have three hours break, and high school students—one hour break… now judging from that student's shirt, un, she's definitely a high school student… But then… what's she still doing sleeping, hanging around out here? Shouldn't she be having classes right at this moment?_

RIIIINNNGGG!!! Break's over. The sound of the bell startled the deep-in-thought Deidara.

"Aww Shoot! I haven't even started making my project yet!!" He panicked, and then looked at the work he finished instead of his project.

_B… But… I can't submit this painting!!! Wha… What will everyone think, un…_He panicked even more. He was thinking about submitting the masterpiece he finished painting, but what it looks like. The tree was fine; judging that its nature, just as their project's theme suggested. But the female student sleeping underneath it was the problem. What would people think? That Deidara the artist sneakily painted a student he was secretly crushing on?

"Ugh… Tomorrow's the deadline for our project anyway … If it would mean I need to cram, then I'll do it, un. I won't submit this masterpiece of mine… I… I think I'll just be keeping this to myself, un…." The artist decided. Seconds later, he finally left when he remembered he still needs to meet up with Sasori back at the cafeteria. He waved goodbye to the beautiful white flower blooming tree and secretly, to the wonderful lady who's sleeping beneath it.

"Hope to see you again…" he lastly whispered.

At the cafeteria

"Oi!!! Sasori!!!" Deidara finally spotted his friend.

"Hey…"

"You finish writing the new members of the club, un?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Good. Let's go back to the classroom then?"

"Sure. But wait, you finish doing your project?"

"Well… Th…That…" The question didn't surprise him. All the while, he was hiding his canvas behind his back.

"Can I see?"

"NO! Err… I mean… I haven't done anything yet, un…"

"Eh? But the project's deadline's tomorrow!"

"I know, un… But well… I didn't find anything good to paint so I guess I'll just have to—"

"You're gonna start and finish your project tomorrow? At the day of the deadline???"

"I know it's cramming, un, but it's that professor's fault!"

"Augh… Whatever… Let's just go back to the building… We're five minutes late already…"

"Eh?!"

"That's coz you're late. You know I hate waiting… Just thank my conscience my patience extended a bit… If you weren't painting your project, what were you doing then anyway?"

"Well I was around… roaming… around… the campus—"

"Yeah sure. I'll let it go this time." Sasori cut off. He knew Deidara all his life. They've been together for a long time. He knows something is up.

"…" the blonde artist looked down, hiding his blush. _Heh… That's Sasori my best bud to you ,un..._

Back at the campus field…

Buuuzzzz Buuuzzzz Buuuzzzz

"Gah!!!"_ gasp. gasp. gasp._ Hinata finally woke up from her deep, deep, deep, deep slumber. It was a large bee that buzzed happily around her face that startled and woke her up.

"Oh my! Wha… What… How long have I been sleeping???" She finally came into realization that an hour had passed since lunch time; and that she's been sleeping for almost an hour.

_Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! _The panicking Hyuuga quickly stood up, cursing her clumsy self, running towards the High school department as fast as she can.

Suddenly, she stopped. She looked back, waved goodbye, then smiled. _It was really relaxing sleeping underneath you… _she whispered. A wonderful view of the tree where she had her deep slumber was what she had seen when she glanced back. The tree that bloomed white flowers with shades of purple at its center was where she previously slept at.

3B classroom…

"Ms Hyuuga Hinata, where have you been?" The terror teacher asked, almost yelled.

"At… the… ca.. campus field… sir.." she nervously replied.

"And??? What were you doing out there? Didn't you know you've been late for almost an hour???"

"I… I…. fell asleep… s… sir…"

"…" What the new student reasoned out made the teacher raise an eyebrow. A group of students giggled. Hinata's face turned red, embarrassed.

"Fine then… just… please go back to your seat…"

"H.. Hai sir…"

"Heh… So that's where Hinata went…" Kiba whispered, then chuckled.

"I can't believe she fell asleep though." Shikamaru his seatmate answered.

"Well, she can be absent minded sometimes… So I wouldn't get surprised…" Kiba replied.

(A/N): End of chapter. I hope I described every details fully…XO

Reviews please!

Next chapter: Chapter 8: I.P. Partners and a game called tennis


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I.P. Partners and a game called tennis**

(A/N): Sorry for not updating for like…. (2 weeks or so) because… I've been busy(SO SO BUSY) with school these past few weeks and I've been busy with photoshop so much. I created a devart account which I dedicate to all deihina fans and err… well, it's just an account for fanarts for my fanfics and umm… gah, just look at my profile to see the link on my devart account…XD

Friday:

3B Classroom:

"This year's Investigatory project would be by twos. Random pairings could be boy-girl, boy-boy, or girl-girl." The Chemistry teacher happily announced. The class students grumbled and groused.

"I want a boy partner!" "Yeah! Sasuke!" A group of girls whispered.

"Man, why can't sensei let us pick whoever partner we want? I mean, this is total—"

"Because this would help everyone get to know each other better." The teacher heard the complaining student and immediately cut it off. More grumbles and complains followed.

"So anyway, I'll announce your names and your assigned partners before the class period ends. Class president; remind me five minutes before your time."

"…" The student simply nodded in reply.

"And by the way, your project proposal's deadline is today, dismissals. I'm expecting everyone to be with their assigned partners during lunch time to work on some researches at the library, computer lab, or wherever you like, as long as you'll pass it before five o'clock. No complains. No buts."

"WHAT???!!!" No complains, but the whole class couldn't help but react.

"Project proposals' deadline should be given one week after the teacher announces the given task. What's with the sudden rush??" Shino suddenly blurted out.

"This is to teach everyone the value of responsibility Mr. Aburame Shino. Now if you don't want to pass your I.P. Proposal before today's dismissal, you can simply face the consequence of failing my subject. Do I make myself clear?" The teacher answered. The whole class instantly hushed.

An Hour Later…

"Sensei! It's five minutes bef—"

"I heard ya…" The teacher replied. He then pulled out an index card from his blouse's pocket and read:

"… Goes with …" (… means someone's name. Again, I'm too lazy to invent one.) The first pair was finally announced. Everyone was quiet, staring at the teacher in suspense; waiting for their names to be called and partners to be found out.

"… Goes with …" gasps and sighs followed. If they like their partner, it's a sigh. But if they don't; it's a gasp.

"Kiba goes with …"

"… goes with …"

"Shino goes with …"

"… goes with …"

"… goes with Shikamaru"

"… with …"

"… with …"

"Sasuke wit—"

GASP! The teacher was instantly cut off by female students' reactions. Their stares seems to be telling… 'pick me…' 'please me!' 'I hope it's my name…' 'my name please… my name…'

"Sasuke goes with… Hinata"

The moment the words came out of his mouth, it seemed like the world suddenly stopped.

A second later… "WHAT??!!" the girls looked back in disbelief. Evil stares followed the Hyuuga.

_So… Na… why… me?_ She thought, also in disbelief.

"Tsss…" Sasuke hissed quietly, but Hinata heard him, since he was just seated behind her seat.

_Sigh… I guess he was hoping for a male partner… _

"Hah! Destiny seems to be making its own way to get those two together." Kiba couldn't help but react.

"First, Sasuke gets to sit behind Hinata. Then they get to be clubmates, and now I.P. partners… The world's such a crazy place…" Shikamaru his seatmate added.

"I guess for once, Sasuke gets to be stuck with someone who doesn't squeal and get obsess over him."

"Haha. You're right… Sheesh… Sasuke that bastard…"

Gymnasium: Tennis court

College students' lunch time:

"Go Deidara-kun!"

"Go Itachi-kun!"

A group of girls were squealing, cheering for the two college students playing a serious tennis match.

"The two of them seems to be taking this game seriously…" Paine who just came in, spotted Sasori and took a seat beside him.

"They're rivals… It can't be helped." The red headed artist replied.

"So what's the score?"

"zero-zero"

"Seriously???!!!"

"Yeah…"

"How long is the game been going?"

"Probably thirty minutes or so…"

"Seriously?!!"

"Yeah…"

"Woah… This must be their longest tennis match ever…"

"Nope. Not really…"

"Well then this must be the longest game where their scores are still tied up."

"Hah… You're right… Usually it's Deidara who loses whenever him and Itachi plays a tennis match."

"I noticed that too… But I guess your friend's taking things more seriously now…"

"Nah. Not really. I don't think so…"

"Oh? Then maybe Itachi's still going easy on him…"

"Umm… I still don't think so… Your friend's all sweaty now, while Deidara's still keeping his smile."

"Hmm… So you think Itachi's already tired?"

"Nope. Deidara's just inspired."

"…" Paine raised an eyebrow. "Inspired by what?" He asked.

"That's inspired by whom…"

"WHAT?! Deidara likes someone??!!"

"SSSHHH!!!"

The whole place was suddenly filled with silence. Paine's loud voice echoed all over the gymnasium. A lot of people who've actually heard it looked towards their direction.

"Ooo… Ooopppsss…"

Deidara's ears twitched with what he just heard and curiosity made him turn towards Paine's direction. Unfortunately, Itachi didn't care. He just continued hitting the tennis ball.

A split second later… SMACK! The ball landed directly at the blonde artist's precious face.

"I… Itte… un…"

"Next time, keep your eyes on the ball." Itachi smirked.

"WHAT??!!!" The artist couldn't control his temper. The incident gave Uchiha Itachi one point.

"Ugh… The game's not over yet… Just excuse me for a second, un."

Deidara excused himself from the game for a second and then walked towards Paine and Sasori's location.

"We need to talk, un." He flashed his fellow artist friend and evil glare. Paine sensed an argument coming, so he immediately walked out.

"How 'bout we talk about this inside the restroom?" Sasori suggested, ignoring the bad temper he knew his friend was feeling.

"Whatever, un." The blonde artist coldly replied. The two walked away from the tennis court and headed straight to the nearest comfort room.

"So… What is it that you want us to talk about?" The red-headed artist started.

"What's with Paine shouting something about me liking someone?" Deidara asked, but he seems to be calmer now.

"Oh… That…"

"Come on, I was winning against Itachi back there! What's with the sudden distraction, un?"

"Paine and I weren't distracting you… We're just having a small talk."

"Ugh… Tell the truth Sasori."

"…"

"What were you two talking about?!"

"Um… It's about you winning against Itachi… that's all…"

"I'm not convinced, un."

"I told Paine you had an inspiration that's why you were all fired up a while ago, but then he asked me what that inspiration was but I told him it was who and not a what and—"

"WHAT??!!"

"err…"

"Where the hell did you get that?!"

"err… Your painting?"

"…" Deidara suddenly shut his mouth.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident…"

"You… saw my canvas?" 

"I told you it was an accident…"

"…"

"Hey are you mad?"

"It's nothing un… just forget about that…" Deidara chuckled. There was suddenly a swing of mood.

"err… If you say so…"

The twos argument ended with a laugh. Although Sasori didn't get it, he just simply ignored it.

On their way back to the gym…

"But seriously Deidara… who was that girl??" Sasori couldn't help but ask.

"It's someone I really don't know…" the blonde artist honestly replied.

"What?!!"

"It's a long story, un… But anyway, forget about that…"

"err… sure… but do you like her?"

"Hah!... I don't even know her…"

"…Well didn't you ask who she was?! I mean, you should've a least woken her up after you painted her or something lik—"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Just when Sasori's about to ask another question, Deidara's yell suddenly cut it out.

"What? What's wrong?"

"ITACHI LEFT!!"

"So?"

"The score!!! It's one to zero! I told him we're not finished yet!!!"

"Haha. You lost again Deidara."

"NOOO!!!"

(A/N): End of chapter. Don't forget to visit my profile for my devart account! XP

Reviews Please!!!

Next chapter: Chapter 9: The worst first impression


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The worst first impression**

(A/N): visit mah devart account XD… (link's on my profile)

Same day: Friday: Lunch

"Goodbye class… Now I'm expecting everyone to be with their own respective partners this lunch to work on their I.P. Proposals." The chem. teacher finally waved goodbye just as soon as the lunch bell rang.

Being reminded of being with their partners instead of their friends, students' grunts and grumbles immediately followed. They didn't have any choice though; it's either they do the project or they'll fail their chem. class.

"A…A…A…Ano…" Hinata stuttered so much as she nervously approached her I.P. Partner(who was currently fixing his stuff) to ask whether they'll do their I.P. Proposal or not. (She admitted she didn't want to ask him of that coz it seemed like a stupid question and this would be the first time she would actually talk to that Uchiha) But almost everyone had already gone out of the classroom to work on their project but neither of them approached each other the whole time. She assumed that he didn't want to work with her after all. But there's a chance that he just didn't want to ask, just as she herself was too shy to ask. She still took up the courage to approach him and ask about their I.P. stuff though because obviously, she didn't want to fail their chemistry class.

"Sa… Sa… Sasuke… I'm sorry! I kinda guess you didn't want to have a female partner but we can't do anything about that and I don't want to fail Chemistry class but we're not doing anything yet and I'm too shy to ask but I still want to ask if we would do the i.p. proposal or not coz just as I said a while ago, I don't want to fail chemistry class and I know I sound random but can we just please do the i.p. proposal now?" Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. She managed to blurt out what she needed to say despite her stuttering tongue. _EEK! I sounded stupid… I'm sure he would laugh at me now…_

"What?" Sasuke looked back to see the awed Hyuuga.

She felt her whole face turn red in embarrassment with what the he said. _He… He… wasn't listening…_ she was kinda relieved; _thank god he didn't here those random stuff I blurted out…_

"I… It's about… the… the… I.P. Proposal—"

"Uh, yeah sure. I don't want to fail Chem. Either. Let's work on it after we eat though… okay?" Sasuke cut off. A chuckle d\followed. Hinata's face turned redder. _So he was listening… ugh… and now he's laughing!_

"Wha… What's wrong?" It looked obvious to her, but she still asked.

"It's nothing. You're the only girl who approached me without squealing or screaming, that's all…" he answered, walking out of the classroom.

Hinata stood there, frozen. _That's coz I'm not like your fangirls!_ She thought; irritated, but it was kind of a compliment too, so she ignored it, and followed him after. 

No conversations were put up all the way down to the cafeteria. The whole place was crowded because the college students had the same lunch hour with the high school students. Good thing a vacant table was seen so both managed to take a seat and eat. Hinata felt uncomfortable the whole time coz it seemed like everyone's eyes were fixed on them. Lee, Neji, and Tenten were there. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, along with their I.P. partners were also there. A part of her sighed in relief though, coz no Naruto was in sight. She knew Sasuke and him were rivals, Kiba recently informed her. She didn't want to be seen with a crush's enemy. To her, it was a form of disloyalty.

The world stopped when a blonde student entered the crowded cafeteria.

Naruto's coming inside, worst, Sakura's with him. Everything's doomed for Hinata.

She keeps on looking down to try to hide her face, but Sasuke stood out. His pink-haired fangirl immediately noticed him.

"Oi! It's Sasuke!!" Sakura pointed the two tables as soon as both of them finished ordering their lunch. The place was crowded, two vacant seats were still available beside Sasuke and Hinata, and maybe that's where she and Naruto would sit.

"O—Oi! Sakura-chan! Matte!!" Naruto hurriedly followed his I.P. partner.

_No Way!_ Hinata cursed when she noticed Sakura rushing towards the vacant seats of their table. Wh… Why're _they sitting here? Aren't there any unoccupied seats?_ She looked around, hoping the pink-haired junior wasn't aiming for the chairs beside them, but tough luck. All the seats around them were already occupied. _Th… They're going to sit—_

"Hello Hinata!!! umm… I' wondering if umm… Naruto and I could sit beside you and Sasuke, since there're no more available seats around and umm…" Sakura cut her thought out. She knew who she was from afar. The Hyuuga looked up to see a begging expression across the pink-haired student. She felt like she couldn't say no, coz an everlasting hatred would surely follow. She looked at Sasuke for approval, but his blank face answered nothing.

"Soooo?"

"A…Ano… S…Sure the—"

"Oh thank you Hinata!" Sakura cut off and hurriedly seated down beside Sasuke. A second later, Naruto finally caught up.

"Sakura-chan! gasp there you are—err… Hinata? Sasuke? HINATA! STAY away from that evil Sasuke! What're you doing?! He'll—"

"Yamete Naruto. They're I.P. partners…" Sakura blurted out. The blonde student shut his mouth and took a seat beside Hinata. The Hyuuga, of course, blushed.

Silence surrounded the four eating students. Hinata expected Naruto to be loud, but it seemed that the sight of Sasuke and Sakura got his tongue. She decided to speak to break the silence, but she immediately regretted what she blurted out.

"A… Ano… Sakura… You and Naruto are I.P. Partners right?" _SHOOT! SHOOT! IDIOT! BAKA! Why'd I ask that?_ Curses followed after she asked a pathetic question. It slipped off her tongue, now Sakura would ask why she asked that, and then she'll assume she likes Naruto, and then her little secret would be revealed… then…

"Oh. Umm, yeah, unfortunately my I.P. Partner is Naruto." Absorbed with the thought that Sasuke is beside her, it took a moment for Sakura to reply. What she said though made Hinata sigh.

"Why? Why'd you suddenly ask?" The pink haired girl suddenly added. The Hyuuga instantly blushed. _NO! Don't jump into conclusions!!! I was just!—_

"N… Nothing… Just curious…" she managed to blurt out. A sigh immediately followed.

"Oh. Alright…" Sakura replied.

A few seconds later, Sasuke stood up. The three looked up, startled.

"I'm done eating. Let's do the I.P. Proposal… Hinata…" The Uchiha picked up his plate and left the table.

"Sa… Sasuke…" Sakura look awed. Naruto hissed, Hinata immediately followed.

"A… Ano, are we going to the library?" she asked, catching up.

Sasuke just nodded. But he muttered something about looking for his brother first.

"O… Okay then… but is it okay for me to follow?" she asked, not asking why it even bothered.

"Sure. He's just around here, eating inside the cafeteria." He answered, walking towards a small table were two college students were currently eating. One has an orange spiked hair, while the other one has black hair, just like his.

_That must be Itachi his brother then… _Hinata assumed, since both looked similar to each other, and their eyes showed the same emotion.

"Oi, Itachi! It's your broth—" Pein looked up from eating, he nearly choked when he saw the little Uchiha with a female student.

"She's my I.P. Partner." Sasuke immediately blurted out. A death glare was shot at the orange-haired student. Pein just hissed and resumed his eating. Itachi looked up, and then asked what the hell Sasuke wants.

"I need your book for out I.P. Proposal."

"…"

_Pff—_ Hinata almost laughed with what she just heard. The two Uchihas seemed to be unlikely close to each other, so Sasuke suddenly asking for his brother's book was just too unbelievable. Sasuke's concern for their project impressed her though.

"I left it back home." Itachi finally answered.

"No you didn't. I saw you with it this morning."

"You're just imagining things."

"Liar."

The two argued while Hinata stood there, listening to what they're saying. Pein continued eating; he's already used to it.

"ITACHI!!!!!" A blonde college student who just entered the cafeteria suddenly yelled out. Silence followed and the argument stopped. Everyone inside was startled, The Uchihas were startled, Pein and Hinata were startled.

_Shitty Deidara. What does he want now??_ Itachi cursed, irritated and embarrassed. The whole world was staring at their direction and it's all thanks to Deidara.

"ITACHI! We're not finished yet!!!" The artist in rage was rushing towards their standing out table inside the cafeteria. Sasuke turned right to look at the in-rage Deidara. Itachi couldn't see it coz he faced Pein, who in turn, can also see the rushing Deidara. Hinata stood before Pein, Sasuke stood before Itachi, Sasuke on the right, Hinata on the left, Itachi on the right, Pein on the left, so the Hyuuga couldn't also see it.

"Go back to the tennis court NOW! We still have a score to settle, un. I told you we're not finished yet!" All eyes(or is it just EYE?) locked on Uchiha Itachi, Deidara didn't care whoever stood before his rival and just rushed in impolitely. Sasuke who was the one standing before Itachi, managed to take a step backward but the drink he was holding(yes, he was holding a drink) was unfortunately, knocked off by the mad artist out of his gripping hand.

"Why'd you walk out on me anyway?! I told you Sasori and I would just take a break, but you suddenly disappeared, un!"

The artist continued to rant while Itachi, Sasuke, and Pein's gazes followed the flying plastic cup he just knocked off Sasuke's hand.

SPLAT! Hinata who stood beside Sasuke was the victim of the unfortunate flying plastic cup.

Pein's jaw dropped, Itachi raised an eyebrow, and Sasuke look awed with the split-second thing that just happened. Hinata too, surprised, fortunately, didn't yell, scream, squeal, or anything. But her face turned dark red in embarrassment. Everyone inside the canteen saw everything that had happened.

"Oi! Itachi! Are you listening?!" The blabbering artist asked, noticing the sudden expression on the face of his rival.

"Oi! Nani—?!!" he turned to his left to see what it's all about. An indigo haired high school student was what he had seen, shirt stained of what obviously seemed like spilled liquid.

"Oh, I don't know someone's—" A thought suddenly occurred inside his mind. _Wait, stain on shirt, is it my fault, un? Wait—I think I felt something knocked off by this hand of mine when I rushed towards Itachi… But wait— _He turned to look at Sasuke. _The order of three, Me, Sasuke, the girl… Wait! I knocked over Sasuke's drink! Arrows, arrows, wait—it flew over to that girl! _He finally concluded.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to knock Sasuke's drink over you, un! Now your shirt's all wet and—"

Hinata looked up. She now knows who spilled the liquid over her shirt.

Both eyes met.

Thud. Deidara felt his heart skip a beat.

Oh Shit. The flashback of the day his masterpiece was created suddenly flashed inside his confused mind.

"You're—"

"Sasuke, just meet me up at the library…" Hinata blurted out. Her voice sounded different. She walked out afterwards, and rushed towards the nearest washroom in an instant.

The four guys were speechless; stunned.

"I'm going to the library…" Sasuke left, leaving the three behind.

"We're finished eating." Pein and Itachi stood up, leaving Deidara, source of all the commotion, behind.

"…" He stood there, still speechless, confused, and hated.

"OI! gasp gasp Deidara! What happened?!" Sasori who just caught up with his previously running friend, asked.

"I know who she is, Sasori…"

"What?!" Confused with what happened and what-the-hell is he talking about, Sasori asked, "What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story, un… Let's talk about it at the classroom…" Deidara left the cafeteria, up the classroom, narrating every stupid thing that happened inside the cafeteria, how he recognized the girl, and the worst impression he gave her.

(A/N): End of chapter. Reviews please.

Next chapter: Chapter 10: Sparks


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N): oh wow thank you for the reviews… xd, (and I thought no one reads this fic)

**Chapter 10: Sparks**

"Hinata… Found you…" Tenten startled the alone Hyuuga. The senior found her inside the restroom where the lights were turned off instead of on.

"T… Tenten… It's you…"

"Yep. You removing the stains?" Tenten asked, she nodded.

"That was embarrassing back there…"

"I… I know…"

"Heh. But just forget about that. I have an extra shirt upstairs, wanna borrow???"

"R..Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sure then… Thanks Tenten…"

"No Prob." Her friend smiled, Hinata was glad she's there to help her at this time. They left the cafeteria and went to Teneten's classroom afterwards.

Minutes later…

School library…

_Wonder where… ah—there he is…_ Inside, Hinata spotted her I.P. Partner who was reading several books seemingly working on their I.P. Proposal.

"You okay now?" Sasuke sensed the approaching Hyuuga.

"Ha… Hai…" She was kinda surprised he asked.

"I think we need to use the net… We still need more info on this one…" He showed her his researches; she was amazed by his effort. Sasuke was more responsible than she thought he already was.

The Uchiha continued explaining his suggested I.P. Proposal. Hinata was like the student, while Sasuke was his oh-so amazing tutor.

"And I think we should… blahblahblah…" Something was wrong. Hinata couldn't understand what her I.P. partner was saying. She's not paying attention. Nothing exists except the guy now standing before her. She's lost in his eyes. So this is what it feels like being lost in an Uchiha's eyes. _This… is… why… girls like him a lot… _

"Hinata? Hinata? Are you listening?"

"Wha… What???" She snapped back to reality. She heard him chuckle. _Gaa… gahhh…_ She blushed. That was humiliating. Curse all those good-looking men…Dx

"Anyway, we need the P.C. to search for more infos on this one…"

"ok then…" They returned the books and headed towards the laptop nearby. Sasuke let Hinata search for it on the net while he just looked and dictated behind her, keeping a certain distance.

_50 search results…_

"Why don't you click that link?"  
"…"  
"Err, not that one, how bout that one?"  
"…"  
"That one…"  
"…"  
"Ugh, stupid website… click that link…"  
"…"  
"Okay, how bout the other one?"  
"…"

Sasuke was dictating at her like crazy, she followed, but her hand got sore coz of all the clicking.

"Click that link…"

"…"

"Oi…"  
"…" She wasn't responding. He hissed. He moved the cursor using his own hand, placing it on top of her hand. Oops. Their hands touched.

"…" There was an awkward feeling. She felt her whole face blush.

"…" Weird. It was like the time stopped. He couldn't move the mouse. It was there, frozen, on top of the Hyuuga's hand. She looked up, he looked down, it was like both of them can read each other's mind. Both eyes met. Neither of them looked away. There was a moment of silence.

But after the seemingly forever 10 seconds that passed,

"Umm… let's print that one and head back to the classroom… I think it's already time." Sasuke cut off, snapping back to reality. The silence was over, but it was undeniable, for the fist time, he got lost inside somebody's eyes.

"…" Hinata was startled, there was a deep blush. She stood up, she noticed the slight blush on the Uchiha's face, and this made her even more blush.

The bell rang. Sasuke was right. It's already time. The two went inside the classroom not speaking a word to each other the whole time.

Classes continued. But Uchiha Sasuke's mind drifts across the skies. He can still feel the way the Hyuuga's warm hand felt beneath his palm. It was a disturbing feeling, yet an undeniable feeling, that he, certainly, liked someone for the first time.

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!

Time was slowly passing by. But the school dismissal's bell finally rang.

Dismissal time. Everyone left the classroom.

_I forgot my book… I need to study for a quiz tomorrow…_ Hinata suddenly remembered. She was about to leave the building when she turned back to get her math book inside her locker.

"Math, History, Chem… I forgot! I also need to bring these books back home… -sigh-…."

He was also about to leave when he saw her return inside the building. He followed her, and found her along the lockers. He heard her say something about carrying a lot of books. No one in sight. I guess it wouldn't hurt if he helps her.

"Let me carry those books for you then…" He was hesitant, but it suddenly came out.

"…" _Wha… What? What?_ Hinata was startled. She looked up. –sigh- It's just Sasuke. _What? Sasuke?_

"Sa… Sasuke… Hi… What're you doing here?" she stuttered, she couldn't look directly at his eyes.

"I just happened to pass by. You look like you need help." He sounded like he was doing it out of pity, rather than concern.

"…" Hinata didn't reply. She didn't know how to respond.

The Uchiha approached her and took the heavy books inside her locker. He smiled, she blushed, he walked, she followed.

"Th… Thank you for—"

"No Prob." She sincerely thanked him for carrying the heavy books for her, she stuttered, tripping over just to catch up with his fast walking I.P. Partner. He cut of his sentence for he already knew what she was intending to say. He slowed down when he noticed her effort catching up.

"Where's your car?" They were now out of the building. They stood at the waiting area, near the school's parking lot. The question popped out of nowhere.

"What?" No stutter. She sighed. A lot of people were looking at them; the girls looked at her with fiery eyes. Why is Sasuke with her? What's with the books he's carrying? What's happening? Is there something going on between them? Although what she hears are just whispers, the thoughts stroke her profoundly.

"Is your car already here to pick you up?" A repeated question. She was startled.

"N... No one would be able to pick me up. I always wait for my cousin Neji until five o'clock coz both of us walks home every dismissal." She was kind of shy, but the words managed to slip off her tongue.

"So you still have to wait for 30 minutes then?" he asked, putting down the books and his backpack on a nearby bench near the parking lot. She nodded, surprised when he put down his bag, she thought he's going to leave her now, but it seemed like he was there to stay, so she put down her shoulder bag, then got more surprised when he asked-

"Let's take a stroll then to kill time…"

_What? You? Me? Walk? Around campus? Kill time? But everyone would see us!_

"Wh… Why? Aren't you going to wait for your car to pick you up?" she was confused, but she managed to ask.

He sighed. She saw him sigh. She saw him put his hands on his pocket and sigh.

"Fourth years and College students both get dismissed at five o'clock. We just live nearby. My brother and I also walk home every dismissal."

"Then… You also need to wait up until five o'clock?"

"Yup."

"…" _What?_ She didn't like that. He invited her for a stroll to kill time. Both of them needed to wait until five o'clock. That's thirty minutes from now. That's a pretty long time. Everyone would see them together. That would bring issue. But she wouldn't be bored waiting for her cousin for the first time. But who cares? She managed to do that for a few weeks now.

He started walking, probably gonna walk around inside the campus, just as he said, just to kill time. She stared at him. He was meters away from her now. Would she go with him? Is he asking her to? Do both sides even care?

Her feet pulled her away from where she's standing. She found herself following him, she managed to catch up. He looked back to see the Hyuuga beside him. Their eyes met. He smiled.

(A/N): Whew. End of chapter. Reviews please n,n

Next chapter: Chapter 11: Neji's badminton practice


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N): visit mah devart account! (Link's on my profile)

**Chapter 11: Neji's Badminton Practice**

"Neji's your cousin right?"

"Y… Yeah…"

The question came out of nowhere. They were walking around the campus for five minutes now. It was a five minutes of full silence. People looked at them everywhere with the same expression on their faces. A mix of confusion and startles. It's hard putting up conversations with someone you hardly know. But why did he even bother? Not that it matter of course. He's now certain that he likes her. He broke the silence to lessen the uneasy feeling the moment they walked around the campus together. It was natural. Everyone feels uncomfortable whenever they're with someone they really like.

"It's probably their gym class right now. I think they're playing badminton at the court. Wanna go there and watch them?"

"Wha… What?" That was weird. She's not even a bit interested in watching her cousin play. But what would she lose? They've got nothing to do but wander around the campus field anyway so why not watch a little game of badminton instead?

"Sure then." She immediately added.

They set out to the gym and went upstairs towards the badminton court alongside the tennis court. Sasuke was right. The class of her cousin was there, playing badminton, and is still there. But another class was also there, and is still there. It was Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Itachi and his ECE classmates are playing tennis. She suddenly regretted going inside the gymnasium with him. Tenten, Lee, and Neji would see them together. And now, Pain and Itachi would also again see them together.

The two of them decided to sit at the 5th row. It has the perfect view of the two classes playing badminton and tennis on opposite courts. She spotted her three senior friends, while he spotted his brother alongside his friend Pain.

"Tsss…" Sasuke hissed. Hinata heard him hiss. She looked at the direction of the two college students, intrigued. She saw the two ECE students looking directly at their locations. Pain's got that "Sasuke's with that girl again" expression, while Itachi had the "What? My brother with a girl again? That's new…" expression.

_They're probably talking about us… _She thought. But it's true. Now she's seeing those seniors whispering to each other. Probably talking about the two of them too. It's really weird seeing the two of them together. Even she herself see it weird that they're together. Not that it mattered.

"HINATA!!!!"

"Tenten…" It was Tenten, waving at her and grinning widely. She waved back, the grin, obviously hiding a crazy thought inside.

"Oi Neji! There's Hinata… You wanted to talk to her right?" she heard her friend shouted.

"Oh, right…" The male Hyuuga immediately put down his racket and walked towards Tenten, calling Hinata, telling her to go down.

Hinata saw it and immediately rushed down. Sasuke asked her where she's going, but she told him she'll be right back.

"What would you tell me?" she asked as she slowly approached the two seniors.

"Hey Hinata!" Tenten waved at her for the second time around.

"I joined the badminton team…" Neji finally blurted out.

"Really? That's great!" Hinata was surprised, but she was happy for her cousin. She knew he was good at that sport all the while.

"Thanks. But anyway, that's not what I really want to tell you…"

"…"

"Your cousin wants to tell you that he has badminton practice today, and since he joined the club, it would be required. The practice would end at 8pm, so that would mean he couldn't walk you home today. But he doesn't want you to walk home all alone by yourself coz you're a girl, and that would make things even more dangerous. And well, what's Neji trying to say here really, is that he asked this one person this one certain favor which is to walk you home instead of him for the meantime. The reason why he asked this favor to be done by this certain person instead of other strangers, is because this certain person's home is just meters away from your home, so it wouldn't really be too much of a bother. Neji also knew this certain person for a long time now, in fact, they even walked home last year together every dismissal. That's why he chose this certain person—But! Well, the hardest part of what your cousin's trying to say here really is, is that this certain person we're talking about is… is… Deidara."

"…"

"…" _Woah. That was fast._ Neji thought, he looked at Hinata if she understood it, she looks confused, would that mean she didn't understand it?

_Deidara… Deidara…_ The name rang a bell. _Wait, where'd I hear that name? _The junior managed to grasp a li'l bit of what Tenten said. She's confused, Neji couldn't go with her today coz he's got badminton practice; she understood that part. But what's this thing about Deidara? And anyway, who is Deidara?

"Ahem, sorry about that Hinata. Tenten's words came out so random. What I'm really trying to say here is that—"

"Wait! What're you saying? You understood it right? Right Hinata???"

"..Well, a little bit… I'm just confused… Who's Deidara?" she's too shy to admit it. Coz she thought that maybe she's already seen him somewhere but just forgot who he is and was too shy to tell her senior friends about it.

But with her answer, Both Neji and Tenten's jaws dropped.

_What???! Haha. And there we were expecting a violent reaction from her. Turns out she forgot who Deidara was._ Tenten thought, giggling silently, realizing how stupid they were.

So that's what it was. That's why they had a hard time telling Hinata who'll walk her home for the meantime. Deidara. They thought Hinata would get angry coz he's the one who spilled Sasuke's drink over her shirt a while ago at the cafeteria. But wait, she said she don't know who Deidara is. Now what if they tell her who he really is? Will she insist on going home by herself then? But hey, is she mad at him in the first place?

"Deidara's the one who—"

"Deidara's the one walking you home today instead of your cousin coz he's got practice alright?" Tenten cut off Neji's 'whoisdeidaraanyway' coming explanation. He knew she's up to something. She grinned at Neji, but he just hissed.

"S… Sure… But why him?" Hinata nodded, she asked, still confused, but she partly understood everything now.

"Well didn't you know? This cousin of yours and Deidara used to be good friends a year ago. Neji joined the photography club last year, you remember that right? Deidara's in the Arts club, and those two clubs were almost always together that's why the two of them knew each other so much and they even walk home together every dismissal. Coz it turned out that Deidara also lives at the same village where the two of you lives as of now."

_Sigh, and she just had to spill it out… _

"Oh, alright… But you haven't even answered my question yet. Who's Deidara?"

"…"

"Oh look! Sensei's calling us!!! We better get going Neji… See you later Hinata! Just wait for Deidara near the parking lot. He'll be there at five o'clock." Tenten didn't answer the question. She immediately dragged Neji back to the badminton court, walking away from the sight of the confused female Hyuuga.

"What did you talk about?" Sasuke asked, spotting Hinata slowly returning to her seat, noticing the deep-in-thought expression the conversation must have brought up.

"Oh, it's nothing… Neji nii-san told me he just entered the badminton club…"

"Wow. That's good news…"

"Yeah…" She replied, not including the other details they mainly talked about. Ten minutes passed. He wondered what she's probably thinking about. He turned to look at his watch, the longer hand pointed at twelve and the shorter hand at five. He noticed the college students and the fourth year students leaving the gymnasium. He's right. It's already dismissals.

"Hinata… It's already five o'clock…"

"Wha… What?"

"…" So he was right. She's thinking about something so deep inside her mind.

"I'm sorry, oh yeah, it's already five o'clock. Your brother left already, I think we should go back now."

"Umm, sure. But how bout you? You're going home with your cousin right?"

"…"

"He's still there, playing badminton… I think you should call him now."

"…A… Ano, it's okay, maybe he's just finishing his match. I'll just wait for him here. He still needs to fix his things anyway… I think you should go ahead though, your brother's probably waiting for you now." She lied. Not that it mattered. She just wanted to be alone for the meantime. Not because she' going to spend her time thinking who the hell Deidara is. It was pathetic, and again, those things didn't matter. She simply just wants herself to have her own quiet time.

"Okay… Then I'll leave now…"

"Umm… Bye…"

"Bye… See you… Tomorrow…" the words were forced out of his mouth. It was weird. But he surely wants to see her tomorrow, the following day, the next time. Stupid. Of course he'll see her all the time. They're classmates right?

"…" Hinata just smiled. He finally left, a smile secretly hidden inside.

(A/N): End of chapter. Reviews pweasseee XO

Next chapter: Chapter 12: The Hardest Apology


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N): visit mah devart account! (Link's on my profile) lolls at reviews!!! Kyaaa!! I luvvv you guysXD to DarkSmile: ZomG you luv paramore? I fuckin luv paramore!!!! XDDD lmaoXDDD… to janna: rofl3 to Slim Shady: you're always there to read my fics-luff youD

**Chapter 12: The hardest apology**

Minutes after Sasuke left, Hinata also finally decided to leave the gymnasium. She was walking slowly down the stairs when she noticed the white wall clock. It says 5:30 pm.

_Oh no! It's already five thirty?!_ She didn't notice the time. She didn't have a watch. _Tha…that Deidara guy, I forgot Neji nii-san asked him to walk with me on the way home… I'm thirty minutes late! Wonder if he waited for me though…DX _she panicked, she's always been forgetful. What a shame it would be facing this unknown guy, she made him wait for half an hour.

Near the parking lot…

_I think I'm gonna pee, un!_ Deidara looked at his watch. 5:30. Wow. Thirty minutes have passed since he waved goodbye to Sasori and waited here beside the parking lot. He didn't notice the time quickly passing by. He's too nervous. This tense feeling started ever since Hyuuga Neji asked him to do this certain favor. He didn't know they were cousins. A part of him rushed in excitement, but not that it mattered.

He considered Neji as one of his closest friends last year when they walked home together after every dismissal. But now that he finally got his hands on a driver's license, he didn't bother to walk even though his house is just located meters away from their school. At first he was worried that Neji would walk home alone now that he's got a car, but he recently found out that he now walks with his cousin so that surely made him glad.

He also recently found out that Neji's cousin's name is Hinata.

"_So it's a girl then, what year, un? What does she look like?"_  
"_Umm, unfortunately I believe you already met her."_  
"_Really, un? Where?"_  
"_You'll never forget what she looks like. You spilled Sasuke's drink over her shirt a while ago, remember?"_  
"_WHAT?! That's HER?!"_  
"_Yup. But anyway, would you still do the favor?"_  
"…""_It's okay if you don't do it. But as you can see, I really trust you on—"_  
"_I'll do it."_

Flashbacks. It's already 5:35, but still no Hinata. He felt his heart beat faster. The thought that she'll appear in front of him sooner or later, the thought that he'll walk her home—wait, he won't walk her home, he'll drive her home. He's got a car remember? But a car would be a very big spoiler. That would mean he'll be able to drive her home faster, and it would mean he won't be able to spend time with her a little longer. But what's he thinking doesn't really matter. He knows she's angry at him coz of what happened a while ago. That's what matters.

_The spilled drink dammit! I need to apologize to her…_ That's what decided to tell her as soon as he sees her. That's also what Sasori advised a while ago. That way, she'll know he didn't mean it and it would somehow change the image she sees on him. But what if he couldn't say it? What if he stutters? What if nothing comes out of his throat? He feels like he's gonna faint any minute now, and she's not even here standing before him. It was weird, girls never made him this nervous. A lot of girls trip over him, but none of them made him this nervous. He used to date a lot of girls, he was never shy. In fact, whenever he likes someone, he always manage to pull out a lot of self confidence and manage to talk straight to them without an inch of nervousness and a pinch of slightest tense. The way he felt made him think. This girl's different, but not that it mattered.

"gasp. gasp. I… I'm so sorry, gasp. I… I didn't notice the time… You must be Deidara..." Her heart was beating so fast. She ran all the way from the gymnasium to the parking lot. She's not sure who the hell is Deidara, but she spotted this blonde college student, the only remaining student, alongside the parking lot standing, near the bench where she placed her books and her shoulder bag. Long, blonde hair. That rang a bell. She's not sure if she had seen him before, but the moment she approached him, she knew she'll soon find the answer.

"…" He heard a faint voice from behind. Time stopped, his heart stopped. That must be Hinata. But wait, what did she mean by 'you must be Deidara?' Haven't she already noticed him from afar? He looked back, he was right. It's the girl from the previous incident at the cafeteria. It's Hinata.

Both eyes met. He felt his whole face blush. _Apologize, apologize, apologize… _He knew it. He'll freeze the moment he sees her. He couldn't find his voice box. Nothing came out of his mouth.

"…" _He's… He's… He's… He's the guy from before… the one who stained my shirt, the one from the cafeteria, Itachi's rival? That's why he's familiar… so he's Deidara…_

"Umm, so you're Deidara… I saw you at the cafeteria a while ago… Umm, nice to meet you… I'm Hinata…" she greeted politely with a bow. She was surprised she didn't stutter.

"…" Still, nothing came out. _Speak dammit!_ He was just staring at her, lovestrucked.

"I'm sorry I'm 40 minutes late, I didn't notice the time.. Neji niisan told me he has practice today so you're the one who'll walk with me for the meantime…" she said, as she approached the bench and picked up her shoulder bag. Unusual, but she sure talked a lot.

Deidara's gaze followed her moves. As she approached the bench, their distance got closer. He was able to look at her face in a closer view; he felt his heart beating faster and faster.

"Wait, I'll carry those books for you, un…" he managed to blurt out. He noticed the thick books she's trying to carry. Wait, he talked, yes, he talked. He was happy. He felt really happy. For a moment there he felt like a little kid, learning to speak his first words for the first time.

"Th… Thank you…" their fingers almost touched as the artist took the thick books from her hands. Weird though, they had the closest distance, they looked at each other for a moment, and well, both found themselves in a deep blush.

"…" _I still haven't apologized, I still haven't apologized… _the thought annoyed him, but maybe this isn't the best time to talk about that. But wait, he'll drive her home, what if he never gets the chance to say sorry? He has all the time in the world, but not all the time with her. A quick and stupid thought suddenly occurred in his mind._Hmm, she doesn't know I have a car right? _An idiotic plan, he'll lie. He'll leave his car on the school's parking lot for the meantime. He decided that he'll walk her home just to spend a little more time talking to her and spending more time getting to know her._ I'll leave my car here, un. But once I managed to finish walking her home, I'll just go back to school and use my car to return home. _Yep, he's crazy. But he wouldn't lose anything anyway.

"Let's go then, un… you got all your things now?"

"…Hai…"

They walked across the main street of their village without saying a word to each other. Deidara knew that he's wasting a lot of precious time, but the two of them, walking together, without even saying anything to each other, it seems perfectly alright. Everything seems so fine, but time's running out. This may never happen ever again. He has to talk o her now.

"Listen, Hinata… the incident a while ago at the cafeteria, I know you're mad at me, un. But I'm really sorry. I sincerely apologize. I didn't mean for it to happen…" he stopped walking when he said it. He said it. Yes, he finally said it.

"…" there was no reply from the Hyuuga. But she stopped.

"…" He thought she didn't listen, but she looked back, and she smiled.

"It's okay, I didn't think about that incident a lot anyway… You don't have to apologize; you haven't done anything in the first place. It was an accident, It's absolutely fine…" she said it with those honest look in her eyes. The light of the setting sun shone perfectly at her. He suddenly remembered the painting he made that day. It was really beautiful. And yeah, she really is beautiful.

"…"

"…"

"I guess you're not the kind of person who holds grudges, un. If it wasn't you who got spilled over by that drink, I'd be facing blackmails and threats by now…"

"…" She didn't say anything, but he heard her giggle. This made him happy somehow. And his heart was skipping with joy. They continued walking. The sunset wasn't in sight, but both of them looked at the wonderfully drifting clouds and were satisfied. They had an unfortunate first meeting during lunch time, and they had their first official introductions just a few minutes ago, yet why did it feel like they already knew each other for a long time? Hinata admits she feels comfortable around this guy. And Deidara, who was feeling uneasy a while ago, now also feels comfortable around her as time passed.

They finally arrived at the Hyuuga's house. Hinata didn't have to tell Deidara where her house is, he already knew it. He used to walk with Neji right?

"Thanks…" she said before she opened the gate.

"Anytime…" he replied, he wanted to say 'it was nice walking you home, I wish I could walk again with you the next time…' but it would surely sound awkward.

She finally went inside the house. He watched her go inside. This was one of the great moments that happened in his life. Few words were spoken, but he's happy with the way things are. He wished they had a longer road to walk though, but it didn't matter. He just found his newest inspiration, not by an unidentified painting of a student under a tree, but by a female junior student whose name is Hinata.

Too bad he couldn't see her all the time. That would mean he'll suffer in silence majority of his life. Perhaps if Neji asks him another favor, the suffering would lessen, and he would really be hoping for that. He knew he can still see her around campus, but when he thought about it, it really didn't matter. If he wouldn't be able to see her a lot, that would mean he would think about her a lot. And well, he can live with that. Thinking about someone you admire and someone you love are two different stories. But he didn't know the school club was also another story.

(A/N): End of chapter. Lol, this chapter is the side effect of reading too much Paulo Coelho's books and Stephanie Meyer books. Reviews though pleaseXD

Next chapter: Chapter 13: The fourth years' seminar


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N): ZOMG Shippuuden Shippuuden Shippuuden! I love Tobi's voice! XD

**Chapter 13: The Fourth Years' Seminar**

The Following week:

Monday:

"Wha… What? You won't be able to walk me home again?"

"Yup..."

"Would that mean I'd be going home with Deidara again?"

"yup…"

"But… why??"

"I told you… we've got this seminar thing until 8 o'clock…"

"…"

"Why? Did something bad happen last Friday?"

"…" The question startled Hinata. This is the first time her cousin asked her about it, coz they weren't able to talk about it during the weekend.

"You didn't yell at him coz of the thing that happened that lunchtime?"

"N… No…"

"But did he apologize?"

"Y…Yes…"

"Well that's good… So what else happened?"

"Umm…. Nothing much, really…"

"Really??"

"Really…"

"C'mon you two! Get inside the car!"

The two Hyuugas' conversation ended with Hiashi's call. Neji isn't used in snooping unto other's people's business, but he sure did was curious with this one.

"Did Hiashi see him?" Neji asked before he opened the car's door.

"Umm… No, Otosan's still at work back then…" Hinata replied. She saw her cousin smirk as they went inside.

When they finally reached school, Hinata quickly waved goodbye to her father. And before the two of them part ways to go to their own classrooms, Neji told his cousin that the three of them wouldn't be able to have lunch with her coz of the seminar so she has to eat alone.

"It's… okay…" Hinata replied. They parted, she was half sad.

Whispers and murmurs welcomed her the moment she stepped in inside the classroom. There was a vague silence just as her classmates noticed her come in, but it didn't last.

"Sit down everyone. Classes start now…"

_They must be talking about last week…_ The thought doesn't seem to drift away Hinata's mind. She's surprised Kiba and the others haven't teased her anything about it though. Maybe coz they didn't see the two of them last week together.

Sasuke's seat is surprisingly vacant today. Others assumed he's absent, but a knocking on the door proved it false.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're late today. That's unusual…" the teacher immediately noticed. She let him go inside, and then she resumed her writing and discussion.

"Dude why you late?" A friend of him whispered.

"My brother and I had this little fight…" he answered, slowly taking his usual seat at the back row, she saw him glanced at her.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!

The lunch bell rang. It was a usual scene on sight, students rushing towards the cafeteria. But since Hinata knew there's no one waiting for her there, she decided to skip eating and read her pocket book quietly at the school library.

"Hinata? What's going on?"

"Wha… What do you mean…?" she was startled. On the way to the library, Sakura bumped unto her, and there came a hypothetical question.

"A lot of people were talking about it… They… They… told me you and Sasuke were walking together last week after classes…" It was just as Hinata presumed.

"…" _I saw that coming… Sakura… she… likes Sasuke…_

"Do you think maybe he likes you? I mean, she's not usually seen with girls around… so when I heard about it, I… I… got so deprived…" she blurted out. There was a mix of anger and sadness in the way she said it.

"No! You… You got it all wrong…" what the pink haired junior seriously surprised her.

"…" she was spacing out. But when Hinata bowed her head, she caught her attention.

"I'm sorry Sakura! Please don't think of anything about Sasuke and me. I … I… don't think he's interested on me, nor am I interested in him. I… don't want you to get mad at me... And same goes for Ino and the other girls who likes him, coz—"

"We've got nothing against you. But hey, since you said that you're not interested in Sasuke, then that would make you not a rival of mine. I'm sorry if I took those things seriously… I guess it was just my uncontrolled emotion that made me say those things…"

"…" Hinata looked up to see Sakura's face, but she was already leaving.

"See ya!" She waved goodbye, and the Hyuuga knew she was smiling.

Hinata decided to read at the corner of the library. 15 minutes of serene reading has passed when she suddenly noticed a figure approaching her.

"I'll read beside you alright." the voice was familiar. She looked up to see who it is, her guess was right. It's Sasuke. Her talk with Sakura a while ago wanted to make her walk away, but it was improper.

"I didn't know you read novels…"

"I've always read books. I just recently lost interest in it but it came back anyway."

"…"

"You're not with your friends today, are you?"

"They're on a seminar…"

"I see… "

"…"

"So… Do you come to the library often?"

"I… I do… sometimes…" Hinata honestly didn't want to answer.

A few minutes of silence passed, and she wondered if he would continue talking…

"The book you're reading's about this guy who died while taking pictures of the ocean right?"

"…" and she was right.

"He's in love with a mermaid if I remembered it correctly…"

"…"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I spoil the story?" he concluded the question from the way she didn't respond.

"N… No, not really, I'm almost finished reading it anyway…"

"That's good. So I'm guessing you joined the bookworms club..."

"I… I didn't know they have a club for book lovers…"

"Oh there is. I thought you joined that club, but I guess I was wrong… So what club did you sign up for?"

"…" When the question came, Hinata suddenly remembered something. _Sa… Sasuke's in the same club…_

"SASUKE!!!"

Both juniors were instantly startled. An approaching, yelling, red-headed senior student was the one who cut Hinata's thought off.

"Shhh!!! Karin! Keep Quiet!!!" the librarian warned.

"Hehe, I'm sorry…" she apologized, a hidden smirk behind.

What's she doing here…? Sasuke silently whispered. Hinata can see from the look on his face that he's irritated.

"Hah! Caught you two!" Karin suddenly glomped Sasuke from behind. He almost fell off the chair, but the senior kept her arms around his neck, grinning widely, an eyebrow raised at the Hyuuga.

"So what're you two doing here?" she asked, her eyes was fixed at Hinata, and with the question, she noticed her blush.

"Well what're you doing here? Don't seniors have this seminar thing today?" the Uchiha answered.

"…" Both females were silent for a second.

"I'm here coz I've got an important message to be delivered to the librarian. Our seminar proctor was the one who asked me to." Karin answered the thrown back question. She released her grip from Sasuke and crossed her arms, still looking at Hinata.

"Well do what you need to do now. Don't just stand there…" The Uchiha insisted. Karin looked offended.

"We… were just discussing things about our investigatory project…" Hinata didn't want enemies, so she suddenly blurted the lie out. She looked at the senior's expression, it was her first lie.

"…" Hinata expected Sasuke to say something, but there was nothing. Karin, whose face shows that she obviously doesn't believe it, turned her back and started walking away.

Both juniors looked at each other.

"Club meeting's on Thursday. I'll see you two there anyway…" the senior blurted out as she waved goodbye. The two were still looking at each other, but after hearing Karin's last sentence, an eyebrow was raised by the Uchiha and the Hyuuga found herself in a blush.

"Pssstt! Sasuke! There you are…" just as Karin left the library, a friend of Sasuke suddenly came in and called for him.

"…" The Uchiha's mouth was half-opened, about to say something, but the call cut him off. He stood up and picked up the book he's reading, and one way or another, he heard the Hyuuga sigh.

"Cool, so we're in the same club then." That's what he said before he left. And that's what she was afraid he'll notice, but with what Karin said, he now knew it.

(A/N): End of Chapter. Thank you all for reading this fic… All of you are making me so happy…X'D

Next chapter: Chapter 14: Deidara's painting


End file.
